


Little Mishap

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Coincidences, Concert, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Summary: Deciding to post all my oneshots from my Tumblr here, starting with this one 😊
Kudos: 2





	Little Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to post all my oneshots from my Tumblr here, starting with this one 😊

Today’s the day!

I was finally going to my first proper ritual with a friend of mine.

I had seen Ghost live before a couple years back, but I had no idea who they were or what they sounded like. It was a concert where they weren’t the ones headlining, and I was only there for that specific headliner.

Going into it blindly probably wasn’t the best, but I ended up blown away by how amazing the band sounded. The frontman had a hypnotizing voice, and even though the rest of the band members looked the same besides the instruments they played, you could easily tell they had their own unique stage presence.

I was instantly hooked.

Going home that night, I kept thinking about the band and had some of their songs stuck in my head the whole way home.

I ended up getting little to no sleep with how many times I listened and re-listened to every song they had. Trying to memorize each one. Let’s just say it was rough trying to wake up for work in the morning.

Now, knowing all the lyrics to most of their songs and being obsessed with them, I finally going to one of their headliner shows.

My friend, who was thankfully another fan of Ghost, and I sang along to every song of Ghost that came up on my playlist on the way to the venue.

Unfortunately, there weren’t options for paying for a VIP ticket, so we left extremely early to try to be the first ones in line to be in the front row.

Fortunately though, I tend to speed when driving. Plus, I am a very competitive and determined person and I ended up getting to the venue on our preferred time and not many people were in line thankfully.

My friend joked around that Cardinal Copia, the frontman, was going to pick me when they performed their song Cirice.

If only I was that lucky.

The many hours of waiting for the venue doors to open were excruciating long and tiresome. Trying not to use my phone to cure my boredom was harder than expected, but I was so not going to waste battery power.

Thankfully, the waiting was able to cease and security checked us and let us all in to the venue.

All of us basically stampeded in, trying to get to the barricade first. 

I almost jumped and squealed in joy when my friend and I were one of the lucky people to get to the barricade first, in the middle no less. Thus, making my hopes for getting Ciriced even higher. But I tried not to think about it too much. It probably wouldn’t happen anyway...

The opening bands were pretty cool, as they usually are. I always enjoy openers even when I get super anxious to see the band I most want to see.

Finally, the lights dimmed, the fake fog rolled in, and the crowd roared, chanting, “Ghost!” over and over.

I eagerly joined in with roaring crowd when the Ghouls came out their instruments, the Ghoulettes stood at their keyboards, and finally Cardinal Copia.

There he was, in all his glory. Not gonna lie...I might’ve had a major crush on him.

Amazing after amazing song went by and I’m pretty sure my smile did not leave my face once. The band sounded even better than when I last saw them, if that was even possible.

My friend raising their eyebrows suggestively during the whole show so far, because to quote them, “Copia kept giving me eyes.” Which I did see, and yes, it almost made my heart explode.

I tried to slow my heart down once Dewdrop and Aether started duel, because I knew that meant the band was going to be playing Cirice next. My friend knew that too and they playfully elbowed my side.

And as per usual, Aether purposely threw off the duel and Dew had the crowd cheering him “winning” the guitar battle. Then, he started playing to opening notes to Cirice, making to crowd cheer even louder.

But what was strange is that, even over the riffing Ghouls and crowd’s cheering, I was able to hear a creaking noise from above the stage. I was surprised no one else heard it because to me it was so loud and annoying. I looked up and saw nothing out of the ordinary from my perspective, so I internally shrugged and tried not to think anything of it.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest when the Cardinal finally came back out on stage, singing the first verse.

Not only was my hope to get Ciriced, but this was also my favorite Ghost song; so even if I didn’t get chosen, I was still going to enjoy every bit of the song. The lyrics were basically etched into my heart. I knew every word.

Soon the time came for the second verse, and I was extremely anxious to see who the Cardinal picked to sing it to.

Everyone at the barricade had their hands outstretched, trying to get a shot of being Ciriced. Of course, mine was out too. If I had even the slightest chance, I was going to take it.

And by come luck, or most likely a miracle, Cardinal Copia reached out and chose to take my hand out of the hundreds that all reached for him.

My hand, that was so insignificant to him, but felt so special to me. He could’ve chosen anyone’s, but he chose mine.

The Cardinal and I locked our hands together, his mismatched colored eyes meeting mine. His beautiful voice reached my ears. If I didn’t have self control, I probably would’ve screamed.

But I chose to wear a grin instead.

Unfortunately, good things don’t last forever and my head was involuntarily upturned when I heard that same creaking noise I heard when the two guitarists were dueling.

Only this time, instead of seeing nothing out the ordinary like I did before, I saw one of the huge overhead speakers swaying...right over the Cardinal.

My eyes widened when it made another loud creaking noise, to which even the Ghouls seemed to have heard which made their heads look up in curiosity. But Copia was the only band member to not have heard it, and he continued to sing his little heart out to me.

Looking up again, the speaker was swaying violently and was sure to fall any second. 

I was probably going to get in serious trouble for this, but I’m better safe than sorry type person.

Cardinal Copia yelped, and the whole crowd seemed to gasp at once, when I gripped his wrist tightly and pulled him off the stage with a jerk.

My brain was so hyped up on adrenaline that it didn’t even process that I had pulled the Cardinal off the stage just as the speaker detached from its hooks and wires and fell to the stage.

Everyone looked to the speaker in shock and horror. It had fallen completely into the stage.

When I saw the huge speaker shaped hole in the stage, I knew I made the right decision to pull Copia off the stage.

All the Ghouls stopped playing their instruments and Copia stood up from where he fell on the floor. All the members looked at the fallen speaker then back at me, and then I realized everyone who could see me was looking at me.

I quickly released my hold on the Cardinal’s hand once I saw I was still holding it.

Copia put his hand over his heart and was visibly shaking. I was guessing nothing like this had happened before.

And before I knew it, Cardinal Copia and the rest of the band members were escorted out by security and I was harshly taken into custody, despite my friend’s overly vulgar protests.

I was placed in a room with a large man wearing a security vest. I was so screwed...

A slightly less large man entered the room and sat down across from me. “I have a couple questions for you, ma’am.” His deep voice rang out.

“O-okay.” I tried not to stutter. Failing, clearly.

“How did you know that the speaker was coming undone?” He asked, not even trying to hide that his voice was blatantly accusatory.

“I, uh, heard creaking from above the stage. At first, I didn’t really think anything of it. I thought it was maybe my imagination. But during the song, I saw that it was swaying a lot.”

“So, you thought it was okay to pull the frontman off the stage because of that then?” He snapped.

“Leave the girl alone.” A familiar voice said to the security guard that was interrogating me.

I looked behind me to see two men, one was another security guard and the other was a rather handsome man. But he was wearing the Cardinal’s outfit and had some black face paint around his eyes.

I had never tried to find out the identities or names of the members of the band, but I could easily guess that this man was who was behind the mask of Copia.

“Somehow maintenance didn’t see that clearly one of the holds on that speaker was loose.” The security man beside Copia said. 

“This girl assaulted Mr. Forge.” The interrogating guard said, pointing at me.

“This girl probably saved my life.”

My eyes widened in shock when I heard this “Mr. Forge” say that. He thinks I saved his life?

Soon after, the man who I only knew as Cardinal Copia came over and sat down beside me. And me being the awkward individual that I am, I shifted nervously in my seat and tried not to blush. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Uh, Y/N.”

“Y/N, you saw that that speaker was gonna fall and you saved me. It might not have not killed me, but I definitely would’ve had a very bad injury.”

It was odd hearing him talk normally, usually he had a played up Italian accent (which I kind of thought was real at first). But now, he wasn’t. I couldn’t quite place it, but definitely still European.

“Well, I just did what anyone else would’ve done I suppose.” I laughed nervously.

“Well, you just might’ve saved a father from abandoning his family.” He smiled sweetly.

Goodness, I probably should’ve researched a bit. “I must say, it was amazing meeting you Mr. Copia.”

Copia’s eyebrows furrowed a little and chuckled. “You don’t have to call me that.”

“I don’t know what else to call you.” I blushed.

His eyes widened a little. “Huh, I thought most fans of Ghost would know who I was.”

“S-sorry...”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s refreshing.” He smiled, and then gently grabbed my hand and kissed it like he would’ve done during the show. “I’m Tobias Forge, and it was a pleasure to meet you miss Y/N.” 


End file.
